realm_of_vastenfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Vasten Wiki
''Welcome to the Realm of Vasten The Realm of Vasten is a Minecraft world started by Fixxitt412 for his YouTube series. This wiki will list all the lore for the entire world. Everyone on the realm uses Jermsyboy's A Little Taste of Vasten resource pack, which is available via Fix's or Jerm's discord: - ☀ Fixxit's Discord ☀ Jermsyboy's Discord To keep up with all the Vasten members videos or catch up on past seasons find all the links you need below: - ☀ Vasten YouTube Information 'General Information of the Realm of Vasten' Kingdoms by House and Season All Kingdoms Alphabetically Map of the Realm Scripts from Episodes Custom Recipes on Realm of Vasten and Vasten Dimensions '''Rules for Building in the Realm of Vasten:' * Every Hamlet, Village, Town or City must be connected by roads. * Every settlement of people must have a wiki entry with a name and some lore. * Any magic or race other than humans should be discussed with Fix, as for now, the entire world is only human and magic is extremely rare. The idea is if it's in minecraft (i.e. Endermen, Zombies etc), it's in the realm, but bringing in other lore should be discussed. Rules for Editing the Wiki: * Categories include Hamlet, Village, Town, City, Events, Buildings, Ruins, and People - try to include one per page - as well as tagging the page for the House to which it belongs. (ie. House Donao) * Please try to start the page, linked to another, and include at least a few links to further pages ''History of the Realm of Vasten The peace has ended! In another Age, this world was in a war for its very existence with the evil Zombie Pigmen and their blaze overlords. After fighting to a stand still, the nether portals were closed and without access to water, the pigmen could not create obsidian to resume their vicious attack on the overworld. After many years, the stories of the nether war became just that; stories. People forgot the horrors of the war and terrors of the nether and returned to normal life. All this changed when in House Donao, in the village of Travill, unknowing miners broke into a large obsidian portal. As soon as it was activated, a small team of pigmen poured through and killed the miners. Their small invasion force being undetected, they moved quickly to harvest a small amount of obsidian and return to the safety of the nether. With the ability to create their own portals to the overworld, the pigmen are again on the attack! Many Kingdoms are part of the Realm. Every Kingdom is categorized into Hamlet (2-10 citizens), Village (10-100 citizens), Town (100-1000 Citizens), or City (1000+). Some examples are the Village of Travill, the Town of Kelael and the City of Sandrasku. 'Timeline of Vasten' [[Detailed Timeline|Detailed Timeline]] '''First Age:' Not much is known of the First Age. Many thousands of years, this is the age of much fantasy. Second Age: More is known about the Second Age. This age lasted approximately two thousand years, and ended at the conclusion of the Nether War, when men went into the Nether, broke the obsidian portals and sacrificed themselves in lava, destroying the obsidian and ending the Zombie Pigmen ability to make portals in the Overworld. Third Age: The Third Age is the current Age. It's been 4 hundred years since the end of the Nether War, and people have forgotten. Most recently, unknowing men in Travill found an un-lit Nether Portal, and ignited it. Almost immediately, Zombie Pigmen rushed into the Overworld, killed the men, and mined down until they found obsidian. Returning to the Nether with the obsidian, they now have the ability to form portals anywhere in the world. Thus - this started the Nether Invasion, sometimes known as the Second Nether War. Explaining Seasons and the Houses of Vasten The Realm of Vasten is the term for the entire world. Within that world, are many houses, which in turn, control many hamlets, villages, towns and cities. Each of these is called a Kingdom for a generic term for any human (or other) settlement in the entire world. Each Season of Fix's YouTube Series is spent building a house's various Kingdoms. Season One: 'House Donao '''Season Two: 'House Shonara '''Season Three: '''The Frost Druids ''Religions in Vasten'' There are three major religions in the realm. The Church of the End, the Nether Religion (name?), and the Church of Man. '''The Church of the End is the most neutral of all religions, although not loved by followers of the other two, End followers are usually seen as peaceful and helpful, although the rumors of their spying and trickery run throughout the world. Netherism is a worship of the Zombie Pigmen and their Blaze Overlords. The followers of the Fire are often scorned in Vasten and frequently build underground tunnels from their house to the Fire Shrine. It is completely despised by many throughout the realm and churches of the nether are often attacked by mobs and vandalized. Order of Men is the worship of no deity or god, and instead, respect for the ingenuity of mankind. What is known of this religion stems from the end of the Nether War, when mankind felt abandoned by Elves and Dwarves and had to win the war on their own. The Church of Man is always fueling the hatred of the Nether Religion and is pushing for a full-out civil war within the Kingdoms of Vasten. Guilds Guilds span all houses and kingdoms. Craftsmen of these guilds may generally travel freely between houses as they are among the most sought after tradesmen in the Realm. * Archers' Guild * Builders' Guild * Adventurers' Guild * Explorers' Guild * Thieves' Guild Latest activity Some pictures of Kingdoms in the Realm. Category:Browse